1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle including doors provided with latch devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary utility vehicle including doors provided with latch devices is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-243189. In this utility vehicle, the latch device includes a striker member provided at a vehicle body, a latch member provided at an upper end portion of the door at an inner side in a vehicle width direction, and a lever provided at the upper end portion of the door at the inner side in the vehicle width direction such that the lever and the latch member are arranged side by side. The latch member is engaged with the striker member to lock the door. When the user operates the lever to actuate the latch member, the door is unlocked. In this prior art, since a single lever is operated from both sides of the door, i.e., outside and inside of the door, a structure of the latch device can be simplified. However, since the lever is provided at the upper end portion of the door at the inner side in the vehicle width direction, the user seated on the seat has to bend the user's arm unnaturally to operate the lever. Thus, the user cannot operate the lever easily. It is desired that the user seated on the seat operate the lever easily.